Ghostly Priest (Nightfall)
Ghostly Priests are the ghosts of monks, to be found in the Desolation. They often stand near Resurrection Shrines. Each such Priest relays a bounty, a special Blessing that doubles received XP and gives you 2 Lightbringer Promotion Points for each individual you kill that is of the respective species. For more detailed information about bounties and bounty availability, see: Sunspear/Lightbringer bounty. Dialogue Elemental Hunt :"I left Turai Ossa's side when I realized his folly. But 'elemental' creatures tore me apart soon after. I realize now that it is not for man to know the true power of the gods. I fell from the light and angered Dwayna so that she forbade Grenth from taking me into the mists. Work for the light, Sunspear, and Dwayna will bless you with her mark. Hunt the '''elementals' that destroyed me."'' ::Hard Mode: "So the hero foretold to us has come at last. If you wish to live up to your legend, listen to my words now, for a hero is greatly needed in these lands. Elementals tore me limb from limb, and they will destroy others if they are not stopped. Show me the hero within you, and perhaps you will survive this blight upon the land. Hunt elementals and you shall be blessed where I was not..." ::Accept: You found darkness in life. I will do what I can to bring you back to the light. ::Decline: Seek not vengeance, but forgiveness instead. ::After receiving the bounty: "Destroy the elementals and embrace the light." ::After rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Margonite Battle :"'Margonites'! The followers of Abaddon...dark magicians tainted by the same madness that infects Varesh. Yes, I know of these things. I once fought them as you do now. I now bestow the mark of Dwayna's blessing on those willing to take up my cause...the cause of light. Stop the dark fate about to befall this land...the same fate that took me..." ::Hard Mode: "Margonites! Dark magicians tainted by the same madness that infests Varesh. Now their power grows, infused by the might of their dark lord. How can we hope to stand against them? If only a hero would assist me. Yes, I'm holding out for a hero. Holding out until the end of the night...Stop the dark fate befalling this land...the same fate that took me..." ::Accept: Istan will remember us both with honor, ancient one. I will do your task. ::Decline: I believe my services are needed elsewhere, but I will remember your request. ::After receiving the bounty: "Your enemy...the enemy of all Elona...awaits you. Now defeat them." ::After rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Monolith Hunt :"Ahai, true believer. I traveled here to deliver my friends from the grasp of Turai Ossa...but I failed, killed by agents of the darkness...'graven monoliths. They are an affront to all that is holy. I now bear the torch of Dwayna, providing the mark of her blessing for any willing to fight for the light. Will you destroy these '''graven monoliths in the name of Dwayna? ::Hard Mode: "Ahai, noble hero. How glad I am to see someone of your caliber. I travelled here to deliver my friends from the grasp of Turai Ossa...but I failed, killed by the agents of darkness...graven monoliths. They are an affront to all that is holy, and a true hero could not bear their existence. Will you destroy these graven monoliths in the name of Dwayna? ::'Accept': For Istan...and for the light of Dwayna...I will see those monoliths destroyed. ::'Decline': Sorry. I don't really want to become marked for death. ::'After receiving the bounty': ''"Do not abide the graven monoliths. Destroy them." ::After rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Category:Ghosts Category:Lightbringer Bounty NPCs